User talk:LegoPigeon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Vegeta page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Character Animation Hi, if your wanting to add the .gif animations that i use in my articles, i've been using Fighter Factory Ultimate. When im in this program, i load up the character and find the animation to the attack and the export the move at a suitable speed. If you would like to use this program here is the website - http://www.freewarefiles.com/Fighter-Factory_program_19675.html This program can also take the images of the moves as well which i do if i carn't get the animation of the move. I hope this imfomation was useful. From Simster33 PS, i support the staying on the wikia Using FFU OK, below is a tutorial on how to use FFU to get gif animations from MUGEN characters... Step 1: First, open the FFU program and Load up the characters DEF file that you want, (Eg. Pingu) Step 2: When the charatcer opens, click on the animation button (as shown in the picture) to view all the animations for that character Step 3: When you find the move that you wish to extract, click on the button that looks like a cactus (as shown in the pic below) Step 4: When you done this, a menu will pop-up allowing you to change the speed of the animation. I personally like to pick the third speed as shown in the image. Step 5: When you've picked the speed of the animation, ave it in a appropiate place and then you can upload the GIF files onto the wiki site. As for images, to extract them, you click on the sprite button, find the required sprite and the click on the save sprite button. This will bring up a menu where you don't have to do anything other than click "OK". Then find a suitable place to save the file. Its improtant however that you save it as a Portable Network Graphic (.png) as the other types won't work on this wiki. I hope these tutorials explain how to get a gif animation and extracting sprite images, if you need anymore help, message me and i will try my best to explain how to do it. From Simster33 Website move No i havn't heard about this move until now, but if you want to know, when i went onto that site, i noticed that they have hardly had any edits to any of there pages since the move began. Also with the fact that people still come onto this site, add new pages and do edits make this site, in my opinion, the better alternative to the other site. I will stay on this site and continue doing edits and add new pages when i can. Hopefully, this site may become even more popular if more people continue doing the same as well and not worry about this move, i mean, most people prefer wikia sites to the other altentatives anyway. From Simster33 hi hi soon i will make Mugen creations see my profile if you want to know SOME of them Mariomario678910 20:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) well the roblox creations will be a great Throwback Mariomario678910 01:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey thnx Hey thnx for editing the precure page for the Precure Marble Screw/Twister~ Gave me a hand~ =] Batman and Sprites Hi LegoPigeon. I have done the Batman page and sprites for you. By the way, if you are having difficulty finding the right spirtes to match a move, you could try doing what i normally do when creating the movelist for characters by looking at the Read-me file which usually comes with the character and then test each command in the game to see what each move does so i have an idea of what move im looking for. If a character dosn't have a Read-me file, i usually guess commands in the game to see what i get, write down the commands and then look for the sprites. Also when i find a move with no name, i sometimes make one up which suits the move. I hope this helps you and ask me if you are still stuck on anything, i'll try my best to explain Simster33 the final fantasy section needs one since there so many characters and stages people will want to know whats all there rather then going thu one thing at a time mega man section he needs to be added http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/King the powwer ranger section needs a template this needs to be not only added but also move to the mortal kombat stage http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Hell_Road the last 3 sections that needs a template are Sailor Moon cyberbots and clay fighters thought you might like this see this since there more to the simpson section http://xedarts.ya.st/ its mostly just stages to add how do i make a =template for those who dont have one do i use the stage or the character page= how do i make a template that does not exiest yet i dont want it to me put in the stages or characters for someone else to edit by just anyone will either way but i would rather learn how that way i wont have to bother you all the time i know how to put characters on the templates and stages too but i dont know how to make one that does not already exiest i need a little help here i follow what you had on your blog but it did not come out right can you please help me http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Rangers also can you please edit the name to the pink ranger for me to pink ranger rather then pink power ranger plz thank you ill try that iam having a problem with 2 of the characters showing up tiger zord wont even come up and until the pink ranger gets her name change she wont be on the template please delete this http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuya_Mishima